


Playtime

by heeroluva



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Fluff, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime Xander's a little slow on the uptake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slashthedrabble's prompt #160 Snake

“When you said you were bring home a snake I was thinking something along the lines of a living breathing, cold blood reptile, not whatever that thing is.” Blushing hotly, Xander waved his hands about wildly to make his point.

“Oh I think you know very well what it is. And soon will know it intimately.” Spikes smirk grew as he pointed glanced down at the tell tale bulge between his legs. “So you’re not up to it boy? You look mighty up to me.”

At the tone of voice, Xander straightened and shivered, eyes falling shut. And he knew that he was trapped between a rock and a hard place, or in this case a Spike and a snake. Spike always knew how to push his button, make him agree. But he never regretted agree. Quite the opposite. Whimpering he grew even harder and started to throb. His nights blurred into one giant orgasm and he moaned as the memories washed over him.

“Uh uh uh pet. No starting without me.” Spike ran his tongue over his pulsing neck, delicately nipping with dull human teeth, then hard enough to show a promise of what was to come, sending more chills through his body and causing Xander’s eyes to snap open. When he’d closed them Spike had been on the other side of the room. Pressing the snake into Xander’s slack hands, Spike spun and swaggered towards the bedroom, pausing for a moment to throw over his shoulder with a wicked grim, “But who said it was for you pet?”

Xander stood frozen completely flabbergasted at the words, before looking at the toy in his hand, then in the direction Spike had gone, and again at the toy. A leer split his features as his rushed to follow his mate.


End file.
